


Rumpelstiltskin's True Gold

by rachmaninoff



Series: Rumpelstiltskin's True Gold [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Deal, F/M, Love, Lust, Marriage Proposal, Storybrooke, ring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachmaninoff/pseuds/rachmaninoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This series follows Belle and Rumpelstiltskin in Storybrooke right after their engagement (Season 3 - Episode 20), through the trials and (many) pleasures of their relationship, and how the town conflicts affect it. All chapters are included here and future ones will be as well.</p><p>In This Chapter: After asking for Belle's hand in marriage, Rumple proposes a "new deal" for his bride to be, and they search for a new house together. But will the deal have his desired outcome, or ruin the couple altogether? Only time will tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Deal

Chapter One:  
The Deal  
Rumpelstiltskin’s True Gold Series 

With great guilt and determination, Rumple placed the dagger in her delicate hands.  
“Wait, what, what are you saying?” Belle stuttered softly as she glanced down at it. Her eyelashes cast dancing shadows against her snowy skin as they so often did, yet Rumple realized that it never ceased to mesmerize him.  
He ducked slightly to try to see her downward face, and she lifted it shyly.  
“Will you marry me?” he murmured, holding her blue eyes prisoner.  
He heard her gasp slightly, and relaxed when he gathered that it was in delight.  
All at once, she began nodding profusely.  
“Yes,” she said eagerly.  
She set the false dagger carelessly on the table.  
“Yes, yes, yes,” she agreed again with a breathless laugh, falling forward into his arms.  
Then his fingers were in her hair, his arm around her waist, his lips making love to hers. And everything was where it was meant to be. 

**

As dusk settled over Storybrooke that evening, Rumple made his way across the street from his shop to collect his fiancée from the library.  
He slipped inside noiselessly, hoping not to disturb her, but the click of the door sought to destroy his plan.  
“We’re closing!” she called through the stacks, her accent enveloping him in warmth.  
Rumple listened as her ambitious heels clicked through shelves of old books to the front of the library.  
He imagined her graceful legs and wanted to caress them.  
“Rumple,” she said in surprise when she reached the front desk, pulling him from the depths of his lust.  
He cleared his throat. “I came by to pick you up from work,” he announced nervously, thumbing the ring that he had in his pocket.  
“I’m afraid I can’t come with you,” she said sadly as she walked past him to flip over the open sign on the doors.  
“Why not?” he demanded, perhaps too strongly.  
She smiled all too knowingly at him. “Don’t worry, it’s nothing really. Mary Margaret and David wanted me to see the new baby. She asked if I’d stay with them tonight to make sure that they settle in to everything,” she explained, grabbing her coat from behind the desk.  
Rumple took it from her and began helping her in to it.  
“We’ve been apart for so long, love. Can’t this wait at least one night?” he asked, growing desperate as the lovely smell of her hair assaulted him.  
“Rumple,” she scolded gently, “you know I can’t let them down like that. And besides, we have the rest of our lives to focus on each other,” she reminded sweetly as she turned to face him.  
“But why did they ask for you?” he questioned.  
“Well, I do know quite a bit about midwifery. My aunt was a midwife, as was my grandmother, as was my mother for a short time. Mary Margaret’s just concerned, that’s all. And I want to help, really I do,” she said earnestly.  
Reminding himself that her compassionate spirit was what drew him to her in the first place, he decided to let it go.  
“I understand. But wait, just a moment,” he said quickly, holding up his hand to stop her as she reached for her handbag.  
All at once with the snap of his fingers, a scroll and quill appeared in his hands.  
Belle’s brow furrowed as he let it roll open with his old familiar flourish.  
“You’ve written up a deal for me?” she asked incredulously, grinning in jest.  
Rumple nodded slowly, gravely.  
He wanted her signature more than he’d ever coveted something before, and was prepared to use her naivety to get it.  
“And what exactly is this for?” she asked, offering him her innocent blue eyes.  
Rumple paused for a moment, considering his words carefully. “It’s a marriage license, really. Don’t worry, I still want to go through with the ceremony. I just thought it might be nice to get the paperwork out of the way first,” he explained, offering her the quill.  
She laughed, shaking her head. “I certainly hope I know what I’m getting myself in to,” she said in mock worry.  
He smiled sadly as she turned to the table. “It’s just a contract of all the usual promises that accompany marriage,” he explained again.  
Belle signed the document, neglecting the words with ease. He watched her trusting face with a deep sense of guilt as the spell within the words began to glow.  
“I feel honoured to have signed an enchanted marriage licence,” she said sweetly upon handing it over to him.  
He bent forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.  
“Well you do so enchant me,” he murmured, stroking her hair adoringly.  
She blushed deeply.  
“Was that all that you needed?” she asked lightly.  
Rumple felt the ring once more in his pocket and thought of presenting her with it. But he didn’t want to tarnish its meaning with what he’d just done.  
“That’s all for now my dear. Anything to see your lovely face,” he expressed.  
After one last kiss goodbye outside the door, they parted ways. 

**

When he arrived back at the shop, Rumple leaned against the door and sighed heavily. He wasn’t proud of what he’d done, but at the same time couldn’t regret it.  
Ducking through the archway, he arrived in the backroom of the shop and opened a hidden cabinet with a wave of his hand. Inside, the true dagger gleamed seductively at him, taunting him with its power. Carefully, he unrolled Belle’s contract and reviewed it once more. She had sold herself to him without even knowing it. He owned her completely, in sickness and in health, until death do them part. Looking over her signature, he felt partly reassured to know that the final piece of his plan had been completed. For the rest of eternity he would never have to worry after his wife to be; he had the ultimate control he’d always needed to feel secure in their love.  
As he sat down on his cot later that evening, he realized that the place was nowhere near fit for his wife to live in. She deserved more than a simple bed in the cold backroom of a store, and he then remembered something he’d done long ago, when he first knew that he loved her.

**

Rumple watched the sun rise the next morning with impressive patience and observed the townsfolk as their morning interactions sprung to life before his eyes. And upon seeing Archie cross the road on his way in to the office, Rumple quickly slipped outside to confront him.  
“Archie! Could you spare a moment?” he called to the man.  
Archie turned in surprise, and smiled upon finding Rumple striding toward him.  
“Of course, Mr. Gold. What can I do for you?” he asked pleasantly.  
“I am in need of someone to officiate my wedding, and I do believe you’re the man for the job,” he explained rather quickly. He wanted to collect Belle from the Charming’s house in order to prepare for the day ahead.  
Archie’s eyes widened in surprise at the sudden news. “Well congratulations, Mr. Gold. I must say, I knew nothing about this. Recent, I assume?” he inquired.  
Rumple nodded. “Quite recent,” he agreed.  
Archie clasped his hands together. “Well, I would be honored to marry you and Belle,” he conceded happily.  
“I was hoping to do it this afternoon at around four o’ clock, in the forest,” Rumple suggested urgently.  
“Oh,” Archie stuttered in confusion, “why so soon?”  
“I would like Belle to be my wife. I don’t see any point in delaying my desires, so long as she’s willing,” he said, tone clipped at the interrogation.  
“I see. Well I have a few appointments this afternoon, but I’m sure that I can juggle things around to make it work. I suppose I’ll see the two of you at the edge of the forest at four, then?” he confirmed, still bewildered.  
Rumple nodded once in agreement and then strode off toward the Charming’s. 

**

Inside, he found Belle seated in Mary Margaret’s rocking chair, holding the newborn son in her arms comfortably.  
Mary Margaret turned from her washing at the kitchen sink and looked astonished to find him standing in her home.  
“Gold, I’m surprised to see you,”  
“I’m sorry, but you’ll have to excuse Belle and I. We have some important matters to tend to,” he reasoned, anxious at the presence of the child in the room.  
Belle looked at him curiously as she rose from her chair. She crossed the room towards Mary Margaret and handed the baby over to her. The two women hugged warmly.  
“Thank you so much for everything, Belle. I don’t know what I would’ve done without your help,” Mary Margaret said with an earnest laugh.  
Belle waived her words away humbly. “You and David will be just fine,” she reassured. “And, you have my number if you need anything,” she reminded, glancing to the fridge where Mary Margaret had put it.  
After what Rumple considered to be too many goodbyes and well wishes, the twosome were finally making their way from the apartment towards the car. Rumple walked briskly as there was much to accomplish, and kept a guiding hand placed firmly on Belle’s back as they approached the vehicle.  
Belle frowned as he opened the passenger door for her. “Rumple, you’re acting,”  
“I’ll explain everything once we’re driving,” he assured, clicking her seatbelt into place and closing the door behind him.

**

“Are you warm enough sweetheart?” he asked in concern once they’d been driving for a few minutes.  
“Yes,” she said softly, face turned to look out her window.  
“I’ve made arrangements for us, for the wedding,” he began cautiously as they moved further out of the centre of town.  
Belle turned in her seat to face him. “You’re planning things already?” she asked in surprise.  
Unable to read her opinion, he continued. “Yes, planning is one way of putting it. I was hoping…that we might do it today,” he revealed boldly.  
Belle’s eyes widened in shock, and she sat back to take the news in.  
A silence settled between the two of them for a few moments.  
“Rumple…do I need to be worried about this?” she asked softly, hands fidgeting in the lap of her pale blue dress.  
Rumple tightened his grip on the steering wheel as they turned a corner. “Of course not, love. I just don’t see much of a point in putting it off any longer. And I can’t imagine wanting any guests to attend,” he admitted in disgust.  
“Why not?” she asked, and he heard the slight disappointment in her voice.  
He sighed heavily as they approached the lakeside mansion on the edge of town. After pulling in to the elegant driveway, he stopped the car and turned to face her.  
“Belle, you know as well as I that there are few in this town who consider me a friend. Less than few, really,” he reminded, trying to make eye contact with her.  
She was thoughtful for a moment, but nodded eventually. “Yes, you’re right,” she agreed finally.  
He smiled adoringly. “Come here,” he whispered huskily.  
Belle smiled, blissfully submissive, and tilted her face across the seat towards him.  
Rumple kissed her passionately, resting a hand on her soft knee as he did so, and his palm began sliding up her leg subtly.  
She grinned against his lips and pulled her head back reluctantly to gaze into his eyes.  
As always, he was hypnotized at once.  
“And now you might consider explaining to me why it is that we’re here,” she suggested, gesturing out the tinted window to the looming estate before them.  
Rumple smiled mysteriously. “Shall we head inside first?” he asked, and she accepted eagerly. 

**

“Oh Rumple, look at the views from this room,” Belle called to him from one of the many parlours in the historic house.  
He waltzed in to the room, exceedingly pleased at her reactions to the new home.  
“So you like it then, the house?” he asked anxiously.  
She turned from the window and raised her eyebrows. “Of course, it’s beautiful,” she expressed, twirling around the room in delight.  
“Well,” he cleared his throat, standing in the middle of the empty room, “it’s yours,” he admitted.  
She stopped completely, and stared at him from across the room. And all at once, he felt at home just as much as he had in their castle in the Enchanted Forest.  
Belle’s eyes filled with disbelieving tears. “What did you do?” she said, choking gently on her words.  
“I bought it for you, about a year ago,” he revealed.  
She took a step towards him and stopped again.  
“A year ago?” she asked, brow tight in confusion.  
Rumple walked forward and took her hands in his. “Belle,” he began, looking into her eyes earnestly, “I have loved you for far longer than you know. And when you believed you were Lacey, and that we’d never met,” he remembered, swallowing the emotion that threatened to spill forth, “I bought you this house, because I knew that one day we’d make it our home together. And I’d come and sit in this very room, and imagine us dancing. I never gave up hope.”  
Before either one of them could say or do another thing, he carefully got to the ground on one knee and produced the ring.  
“And now, my love, you deserve a formal proposal,” he demanded, and opened the small velvet box.  
Nestled between the satin cushions inside, an elegant white pearl on a gold, diamond studded band greeted Belle. Rumple cast a spell over the ring as he kneeled and revealed to her the missing chip from the teacup long ago, secured inside the ring that would forever be on her finger.  
Watching as the tears flowed freely from her ocean eyes, he struggled to continue. “You are my everything, Belle. I love you with all that I have left, and I would be honoured to have you as my wife,” he murmured, voice husky with emotion as he slipped the ring onto her left hand.  
They watched as the ring began to glow faintly, and eventually it tightened on her wedding finger snugly.  
“Rumple,” she whispered, overcome, as he rose from the ground.  
His arms snaked out around her waist and he embraced her protectively, adoringly.  
After they’d finally parted, he took her hand and led her through the grand empty halls of their new home.  
And when they’d explored the entire house, they arrived back at the entryway, and Rumple produced a slim wooden wand, which he handed to Belle.  
“I left the rooms all empty for a reason. This is your home, and I will stop at nothing to ensure your happiness here forever. So take it, and create everything just as you like it. The wand’s power is unlimited, so do as you please with it. I’m afraid I won’t see you again until you’re my wife,” he said warmly, and pulled her in for a kiss.  
“You’re leaving?” she asked gently against his lips.  
“It’s not proper for a man to see his bride before the wedding,” he reminded, feeling the ring in place on her finger.  
She grinned, tucking a stand of hair behind her ear. “No, I suppose you’re right,” she agreed.  
With one final kiss goodbye, he strode out the door and down the front steps, giddy. “I’ll see you at four o’ clock by the well in the forest,” he called, and evaporated into a cloud of smoke.


	2. Blue Eyed Bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This series follows Belle and Rumpelstiltskin in Storybrooke right after their engagement (Season 3 - Episode 20), through the trials and (many) pleasures of their relationship, and how the town conflicts affect it.
> 
> In This Chapter: Belle and Rumple have their private wedding ceremony, and a unique reception meant for only the two of them...

Chapter Two:

Blue Eyed Bride

_Rumpelstiltskin’s True Gold Series_

 

   Belle traced the edges of the walls in her new bedroom and created intricate moldings around the entire room. She’d filled the palatial space with silks and satins in gold and cream hues, and designed all of the furniture by hand, from the expansive canopied bed to the glass handles on every door. Although she hadn’t finished every room in the house, she saw that it was after three o’clock, and sat at her new vanity for a rest. So far she’d decorated the entryway, living room, master suite, kitchen, and part of the library, and planned to continue the process tomorrow. Then she glanced back to the bed and blushed, reminding herself that she would likely be busy with Rumple. At the thought of what was to come that evening, she felt warm between her legs and squeezed them tightly together in anticipation.

    But she hadn’t the time to think about such things, not when she hadn’t yet created a dress for herself. Suddenly aware of the time, she stood from her stool and rushed into the closet. Once in front of the mirrors, she began tracing the outline of her body, imagining the lace garments she wanted to wear. And when she opened her eyes, a lacy cream lingerie set rested against her, accentuating from her breasts all the way down to the apex of her thighs. She traced a matching garter around her leg, and then began work on the dress.

   Looking back to admire her handiwork, Belle saw that she had created a snowy work of art. Skin tight lace sleeves wrapped around her slender arms like flowered vines and splayed across her chest and bodice. The open back complimented her skin, color almost akin to that of the dress itself. From the gathering at the waist, the dress flowed majestically into a train of translucent lace and fabric, with the matching veil following behind it as she walked. She fashioned her silken dark hair into a loose up do, leaving certain curls hanging forward against her face, and dusted a light covering of makeup and shimmer over her face.

 

**

 

   It was nearing four o’clock by the time she’d finished, and she was desperate not to be late. Instead of taking the car as she’d planned to, Belle used the wand to take her to the edge of the forest closest to the well. Through the thick covering of foliage, she saw Rumple and Archie standing in the distance by the decorated well, both dressed in tuxes for the occasion. And so, she began her walk.

   Walking through the canopy of trees, Rumple saw a vision in white approaching him, and brightened the dim forest with a firefly spell to properly see his bride. Dusk was settling upon the town, and the flies moved out towards Belle, enveloping her in their brilliant golden light. She glided toward him ethereally, and Rumple felt a single tear drop from his eye. With all of his power, he could never have created such pure beauty as was the young woman that now stood before him shyly.

   The fireflies lifted part of the veil over her face traditionally, and the ceremony commenced.

   They recited traditional vows, never breaking eye contact once.

   When it was time for the rings, Rumple produced them in a puff of smoke. He had engraved Mrs. Gold into hers the night before, but until he held it before her, he hadn’t fully realized that he would place it on her finger as he began to do.

   “With this ring, I thee wed,” he said solemnly, holding both of her small hands firmly after the ring was secured in place.

   “With this ring, I thee wed,” she repeated, shifting the contact of their hands to place hers on his finger.

   Archie smiled warmly at the couple and folded his hands in closure. “And with that, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride,” he bestowed.

   Rumple lifted her veil carefully. One hand around her neck, the other resting gently on her cheek, he pulled her innocent face towards his and their lips met eagerly. She smelled and tasted sweetly of berries and fragrance, as she always did, and he struggled to pull back from her once she was in his arms.

   Her blushing face stared back at him, doe eyed and delighted. _I love you_ , she said silently.

   _I love you too_ , he mouthed back.

   Archie reached into the pocket inside his jacket, and produced the marriage license.

   Before Belle could ask after it, Rumple waved his hand over her face and set her into a daze.

   “Mr. Gold,” Archie began in protest as Rumple breathed a spell over her forehead to erase her memories of the previous contract signing.

   “Please, Archie, just give me a moment,” Rumple said in annoyance.

   But Archie shook his head in disappointment. “What are you doing? Can’t you see all that she’s done for you? And here you are, barely married a minute and you’re already keeping secrets!” Archie scolded in disbelief.

   Rumple felt a surge of anger at the accusation. “Everything I’ve done has been to protect my wife,” he snapped.

   Archie looked at him expectantly, awaiting an answer.

   Rumple sighed and turned back to Belle, stroking her cheek affectionately. “She believes she’s already signed the contract,” he admitted.

   A disdainful silence hung between the two men.

   “And what is it that she signed instead?” Archie asked worriedly.

   “That, my dear friend, is none of your business,” Rumple concluded.

   Archie sighed and looked at the ground for a moment. “You know that if you were honest with her about this instead of putting spells over her, she wouldn’t hold it against you. That’s not like Belle. And I can’t let you sign the license, not if it has to happen like this. It wouldn’t be right,” he decided.

   “Are you sure that’s the decision you want to make? Because I will have Belle as my wife, believe me I will. But in doing so, I can either make your life very easy, or very difficult. And with that in mind, I’d think very carefully if I were you,” Rumple threatened, accent thick and ominous.

   Archie was thoughtful for a moment.

   “I’ll witness the signing. But you _will_ tell Belle about everything you’ve done, tonight included. And I’ll be checking up on you after your honeymoon to make sure you’ve done so. And if I find that you haven’t, I’ll tell her myself,” Archie proposed.

   “Fine, fine,” Rumple agreed hastily as Belle was brought out from under the thick trance. He vowed to take care of the situation with Archie later.

   He handed his wife the quill and once again she signed with total trust, failing to even acknowledge the words on the paper.

   As he watched her do so, he worried once again for her safety. In his experience, trust and innocence was always taken advantage of in the worst ways possible. But his concerns were met with pleasure all at once when he remembered that he now had total control.

   And with that, he signed the papers with ease as well.

 

**

 

   Rumple walked proudly through the forest after their wedding and felt at peace having Belle on his arm.

   “You are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” he murmured as they reached the woodland’s edge.

   “And _you_ are the most handsome,” she returned, reaching up to kiss him again.

   He pulled her waist against him and bit her ear lightly.

   “Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to take my wife home and have my way with her,” he murmured, kissing down her neck.

   Belle laughed breathlessly and met his lips once more. “I don’t believe there’s anyone stopping you,” she whispered in that accent that always captivated him.

   Rumple snapped his fingers and whisked them away from the forest and back to the front steps of their home.

   He swung her up into his arms and flung the front doors open with a flick of his wrist.

   Once inside, he began the ascent up the grand staircase.

   “I love what you’ve done with the place,” he teased against her lips as he carried her down the hallway.

   She laughed. “You haven’t even been looking,” she admonished lightly, breath catching in her chest as his lips became more eager.

   He kicked the door open. “Can you blame me?” he asked, throwing her on to the bed.

   Rumple cocked his head to the side, gazing at her as he loosened his tie. “While I do admire your lovely dress, I’m afraid it’s going to have to go,” he decided, breathing heavily. He snapped his fingers and all at once her hair was down and she was left in lingerie.

   He bent one knee and rested it on the edge of the bed, removing his jacket while he eyed her hungrily.

   She crawled forward on the satin sheets to meet him and left a trail of kisses from the base of his stomach up to his lips.

   Rumple grabbed her head and felt her tongue flick his as they kissed.

   Her hands moved down his chest and tore his shirt open. Still kissing her, he hastily shrugged out of it and pushed her back down onto the bed, unbuttoning his pants.

   Once reduced to undergarments only, he grabbed her leg and threw it over his shoulder.

   Lips moving up her leg, he reached the garter and teased it off of her with his teeth.

   She threw her head back in agony. “You’re teasing,” she moaned, propping herself up on her elbows.

   He kissed up her thigh and nearly reached the top. “They don’t call me the dark one for nothing, love,” he reminded upon pulling her panties to the side. He blew gently against her sweet spot.

   She rested a hand lightly on the back of his head as he flicked her clit once with his tongue.

   “Mmm, it’s a lovely view from down here,” he complimented, running his tongue up the folds concealing her entrance.

   She let out a long moan and thrust her hips up towards his face.

   Immediately, he pulled back, a wicked gleam in his eyes. “Oh no, not yet sweetheart,” he scolded, moving up her body until they were face to face.

   He pulled her up for a moment and quickly undid the clasp on her lacy bra, letting it fall to the floor.

   “Look at these,” he murmured in approval, kneading her breasts fervently.

   As he lay her back down gently, she stripped him of his underwear and felt his hard on against her leg.

   She was excited and nervous all at once as he eased her legs open and settled between them, guiding his cock up and down her valleys.

   He held one hand behind her head, and bent down to kiss her hotly.

   “I’ll be gentle, love, I promise,” he whispered in her ear, teasing his tip against the entrance.

   “Are you ready?” he murmured huskily, holding her tightly against him.

   She thrust her pelvis up to him and spread her legs wider. “Yes,” she breathed with a nod.

   He pulled back to look into her eyes as he slowly pushed into her. She moaned loudly, and while he knew it was partially in pain, it still sent a fire through him.

   She bit her lip and dug her nails into his back sharply as he continued moving further inside her. He rested his forehead against hers.

   “You’re doing great,” he encouraged when finally fully inside of her.

   He began thrusting gently, struggling to control himself, and hooked both of his arms under her shoulders.

   “How are you feeling?” he asked, sucking her neck gently.

   She breathed heavily as he continued to move slowly. “It’s okay,” she whispered, “you can give me more,” she encouraged, pushing her hips against him.

   He needed those words. “Are you sure?” he confirmed, tightening his grip on her body.

   She nodded as he bent to her face and bit her lip.

   And then he was giving it to her hard, thrusting strongly in to her.

   “Oh, no, no,” she moaned loudly, her body starting to let go of itself.

   He moved faster. “Yes Belle, give it to me,” he demanded sternly and she screamed out into the night as the waves of pleasure rolled over her body.

   Feeling her writhing beneath him, Rumple sensed his control slipping too.  

   “Oh God,” he groaned as her muscles tightened around his cock. And then he was lost inside of her, filling her, becoming one with her body.

   He stayed inside of her as they both came back to earth, and felt their hearts knocking against each other.

   “Good for you too?” he asked, struggling to catch his breath.

   She let her head fall against the pillows and laughed giddily. “Amazing,” she praised, kissing his cheek adoringly as he came out of her body. She rolled onto her side in exhaustion, and he came up behind her, securing an arm under her breasts protectively.

   And beneath the satin sheets of their new bed, a faint glow began to take shape at the base of her stomach.

 

**

 

   Rumple watched from between her legs as her body twisted in torment when the pleasure took over. She held his head firmly where it was, and he continued to suck her clit as he fingered her, determined to get the most out of her orgasm.

   “Rumple, stop,” she pleaded, unable to get out of the state she was in.

   He laughed warmly, continuing to lick. “I don’t think so,” he argued, reaching a hand up to flick her nipple.

   “I could eat this for days,” he moaned in approval of her pink lips and entrance.

   They’d dragged an array of blankets and pillows downstairs and resumed their lovemaking by the fireplace in the living room.

   When finally he was sure she’d had enough, he pulled back and her legs collapsed.

  Belle rolled onto her stomach, obliterated, and they rested quietly for a moment, listening to the sparks snap in the hearth.

   After a moment, Rumple had regained his stamina, and he rubbed her smooth back comfortingly.

   “Round three?” he suggested, laying back down next to her.

   No response was elicited, but she sat up groggily.

   “Belle?” he asked, reaching to put a hand on her shoulder.

   Her arms folded around her stomach. “I feel…” she trailed off, letting her head hang.

   Rumple sat up at once in alarm and tried to lift her head.

   “What is it love?” he asked desperately, pulling her against his chest.

   “Nauseous,” she finally finished, her dazed eyes blinking up at him.

   Before he could ask more, the doorbell chimed loudly, startling her.

   Rumple glanced to the grandfather clock and saw that it was after nine o’ clock.

   She shuffled in an attempt to get up. “I should see who that is,” she determined, but he pushed her back down against the pillows gently.

   “No, you stay and lie down. I’ll be just a moment,” he assured. Then he tucked a blanket around her and cast a sleeping spell over her.

   Tying his robe around his waist in annoyance, he strode down the hall to the front door, expecting to see Archie, and whipped it open with magic to find Regina standing before him.

   He sighed heavily and remained where he was as not to let her inside. “Look, Regina, whatever it is will have to wait,”

   “Well I’m not here to see you, so I’ll let Belle decide on that,” she argued with her usual dose of attitude, and tried to step past him.

   “I’m afraid Belle won’t be helping you tonight. She’s resting,” he finalized.

   Regina scoffed. “Not even a night of being married and you’ve tired your wife out already, Gold? For some reason I highly doubt that. By the way, congratulations on your marriage,” she said with a laugh.

   “Why is it that you’re here? Is your life really so bleak that you had to come spy on my honeymoon?” he shot back.

   She rolled her eyes. “As a matter of fact, quite the opposite. I thought that I had the Zelena situation under control by throwing her into a portal back to Oz, but she’s left a little gift behind for us. A simple curse really, but I think Belle has a book that can help me figure out how to stop it,” she explained.

   “Sorry, can’t help you there. My wife, my house, and my shop, are all under a dual protection spell. Try back tomorrow and I might be willing to help,” he said sarcastically and slammed the door in her face before she could protest.

   Rumple strode back down the hallway to the living room, shaking off his leftover annoyance at Regina, and arrived at Belle’s side. While he had her still asleep, he decided to fix whatever had been bothering her stomach before their night was interrupted.

   Starting at the top of her head, he waved a wellness spell over her, but was met with force when he reached her stomach. He focused in harder and tried to push past whatever sickness she’d contracted, until he saw a yellow glow through the blanket that covered her body.

   He stopped casting the magic and pulled the blanket from her, revealing the source of the light.

   He placed his hand on her stomach, and heard a feeble heartbeat.

   He pulled his hand back quickly, and the glow disappeared.

   “It can’t be,” he whispered in horror, but was too afraid to look again.

   Rumple stood and paced the floor of the living room for half an hour, watching Belle closely.

   He had never heard of a woman carrying the child of the dark one before. Perhaps there had been no cases of such a thing ever happening. Perhaps there had been, and no one had survived through it. Whatever the outcome, Rumple knew that what Belle was experiencing already was nothing normal.

   After devising a very loose plan, he carried Belle upstairs and dressed her in a pale blue nightgown. Then he tucked her into bed and went to phone Regina back to the house.

 

Belle's wedding dress inspired by: 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and share your thoughts on the first two chapters! More drama and sex to come in future chapters. I hope you have enjoyed reading so far. :)
> 
> This video helped a lot with writing the wedding night scene 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kLSdGlGsTH8


	3. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This series follows Belle and Rumpelstiltskin in Storybrooke right after their engagement (Season 3 - Episode 20), through the trials and (many) pleasures of their relationship, and how the town conflicts affect it. All chapters are included here and future ones will be as well.
> 
> In This Chapter: Rumple enlists Regina to help him find out more about Belle's pregnancy as Zelena's curse progresses over the town, and realizes he has much more to fear than he ever imagined.

Chapter Three:

Decisions

_Rumpelstiltskin’s True Gold Series_

 

   Rumple opened the door to find a very smug Regina leaning against the frame. He sighed, and motioned quickly for her to come inside.

   “Whatever you’ve got going on over here must be pretty bad if you’re willing to call _me_ ,” she observed, glancing around the entryway. “How did you get your hands on this house? If I’d known about it, I would have bought it for me and Henry,” she said, running a hand along one of the tall white pillars by the door.

   “Well don’t get too attached,” Rumple muttered, ushering her down the hallway toward the library.

   Once inside, he pulled the double doors closed suspiciously.

   Regina folded her arms across her chest and appraised him critically. “You said you could help with the curse,” she reminded impatiently.

   Rumple snapped his fingers and a book from Belle’s library appeared in his hand. “I remember,” he said casually, walking over to one of the shelves.

   Regina rolled her eyes in irritation. “What do you want?” she asked, tired.

   Rumple turned back to face her. “Well,” he began, “if I’m going to help you, it’s only fair that you help me as well. You see, I have a dilemma of my own at the moment,” he admitted, “and I need you to help me look for a book to solve it. You solve my problem, I’ll solve yours,” he explained, snapping the book out of his hand once more.

   “I assume that that book has what I need?” she asked.

   He nodded.

   “Alright, Gold. I’ll help you. What’s the problem?” she asked, rather distractedly.

   Rumple swallowed against a thick throat. “Belle is pregnant,” he announced, watching her reaction carefully.

   Regina’s face twisted in confusion. “Is that even possible?” she asked finally.

   “Apparently, yes,” he confirmed.

   Regina exhaled deeply and sank into the window seat. Rumple could see her mind at work as silence clouded the room.

   “When did it happen?” she asked finally.

   “Tonight,” he responded.

   Regina’s eyes widened. “Is she aware?” she asked, throwing him an accusatory stare.

   Rumple paused for a moment, considering his words carefully. “No, she isn’t. I put her to sleep when she complained of feeling ill right before you showed up earlier, and I discovered it just after you left. She’s still in bed upstairs right now,” he explained.

   “How did you discover it?” she asked, eyes serious.

   “Come with me, I’ll show you,” he said, and they left the library in a hurry.

**

 

   “Well you can’t argue with that,” Regina said as she removed her hand from Belle’s glowing stomach.

   Rumple gazed down at his wife’s lovely peaceful face, and turned to the door. “We shouldn’t be in here, in case she were to wake up somehow,” he determined anxiously.

   Upon returning to the library, Rumple began searching at once. “This library contains both my collections and Belle’s. And since she’s the one who’s arranged everything, I don’t know where any of my books are,” he explained.

   “Can I ask you a question?” Regina asked as she began to hunt as well.

  “What is it?” he asked, thumbing the spines of the fabric covered volumes.

   “Why not just leave it all alone? Do you really not want children that badly?” she inquired.

   Rumple spun around and laughed in exasperation. “ _Leave it alone_?” he gasped, “How on earth could I possibly leave it alone? I have no idea what it will do to her! It’s a parasite; look at what it’s doing already. It isn’t natural Regina, she shouldn’t be so ill already. I don’t want her to wake up tomorrow and find her stomach glowing. It will frighten her. Right now as we speak, that _thing_ is growing rapidly inside of her. And you expect me to just sit back and trust that everything will be fine?” he spluttered, shaking his head vehemently.

   “Fine, have it your way,” she grumbled, and they continued their quest.

   Over an hour later, they’d combed through almost every shelf. Reaching the end of the last bookcase on his side of the room empty handed, Rumple began pacing anxiously.

   “I think I’ve got it,” Regina called, and he strode over to her side quickly.

   She held a dusty old volume in her hands, spread open to a chapter entitled _Dark Sorcery & Childbearing. _A sketch of a nude woman graced the title page. Vines snaked around her swollen belly and an aura of light appeared to be radiating from within her.

   Together they began skimming the twenty page long chapter in search of a solution.

   “Here it says ‘the mother will experience violent illness as she adapts to the unusual state of her body, but this will only last a week’,” Regina read aloud.

   “Yes, but here it explains that the illness is unpredictable, and can continue through the entire pregnancy,” he countered, running a finger beneath the words.

   Further down the page, the text explained that only when penetrated by the dark one would the woman’s stomach produce a light that would continue to grow in power as the pregnancy progressed.

   Regina flipped the page over and they were met with a graphic image of the woman, now dead after an attempted birth.

   Beneath the drawing, Rumple was drawn to the words at the bottom of the page that read:

_Although certain cases have been an exception, most mortal women cannot survive a pregnancy conceived through the dark one. Unusual psychological and birthing complications result in a painful death. See chapter twelve for methods to terminate the pregnancy._

   “Well I assume you probably have a lot to think about now, so I’ll leave you to it. But I’ll need that book first,” she prompted.

   Lost in worry, Rumple snapped the book into his hand and passed it off. “Page seventy six has the spell to reverse what Zelena has done. If you follow it correctly and quickly, everything in Storybrooke will remain as is,” he explained distractedly as she flipped through the book to the page she needed.

   “Thank you,” she said quietly, and turned to leave.

   She paused at the door, and turned back to face him.

   “Don’t do something you’re going to regret, Gold. Belle has a right to know what’s going on,” she reminded, and then disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

   As soon as she’d left, Rumple transported himself to the backroom of his shop and unlocked the cabinet that held the dagger and contract. He placed the book carefully on top of it and transported back to the library to put the books that him and Regina had looked in to back into place.

   “Rumple? What are you doing?” Belle asked sleepily, shuffling over to his side to see what he’d been reading.

   Rumple closed the book rather quickly. “Oh nothing out of the ordinary,” he lied. “Regina was at the door earlier and she needed help.”

   Belle rubbed her eyes in exhaustion. “I’m sorry for ruining our night. I don’t know what came over me,” she said with a deep yawn.

   Rumple kissed her forehead and began stroking her hair soothingly. “It’s perfectly alright dear. What was it that woke you?” he asked, truly wondering what was able to break his slumber spell.

   Belle sighed. “Just some pain in my stomach. It’s feeling much better now though,” she clarified, taking a seat on the desk as he resumed tidying the room. Rumple tensed at her words.

   She picked up one of the spell books and paged through it.

   “What was it that Regina needed?” she asked.

   Rumple was thoughtful for a moment. He knew that he shouldn’t lie to Belle any more than he already had, but he felt that bringing up the thought of an active curse set to destroy Storybrooke and all of her friends would put more strain on her body.

   “A simple curse. It’s all taken care of now,” he assured, rubbing her shoulder.

   Belle’s brow furrowed. “Well you both were certainly on the wrong track using this book. It’s about using magic to assist childbirth. What kind of curse is it? Who brought it?” she asked in confusion.

   “It was Zelena. She cast an anti-protection spell before she was thrown into the portal back to Oz. It set out to reveal Storybrooke to the rest of the world and throw everyone in town to opposite ends of the earth, away from all of their loved ones. But you have nothing to fear sweetheart. I’ve cast layers of protection over us and our home,” he calmed.

   “Is everyone else going to be alright? We should phone the sheriff’s station to check on things,” she determined, shifting her weight to go get the phone.

   Rumple held her shoulders and kept her seated where she was. “Trust me Belle, Regina has everything under control. I’ve given her everything she needs to protect the town,” he guaranteed.

   Belle shook her head, and Rumple saw the look of determination in her eyes that he so dreaded.

   “No,” she decided, “I want to see what I can do to help. I feel so terrible sitting up here not doing anything. The least I can do is offer comfort and reassurance,” she concluded, and slipped off the desk to leave the room.

   Rumple caught her wrist and pulled her back to him.

   “Belle,” he cautioned, “I don’t think it’s wise for us to go down there right now. You haven’t been well. We should be upstairs in bed, relaxing,” he tempted, but she shook her head.

   “Regina may even need your help, Rumple. What if she comes to a point in casting her spell where she does, and it’s too late?” she argued, crossing her arms over her chest firmly.

   Rumple sighed in defeat as he looked into his wife’s kind eyes. “Alright, go and get dressed,” he agreed, leaning back against the desk.

   She left the room in a rush.

   Rumple tapped his finger on the writing desk, deeply entrenched in an internal battle. While he knew that Belle was doing the right thing, a large part of him didn’t think he could risk letting her be involved given her condition. And he had the power to make her stay without even knowing it because she’d signed the contract. He promised himself when she signed it that he’d only use it in desperate situations, but now couldn’t determine if this situation were one of those or not.

   Before he had time to decide on a solution, Belle threw the doors open, dressed and ready to go. She strode forward and handed him the keys.

   Rumple took them from her reluctantly and they left the house at once.

 

**

 

   Many of the townsfolk had gathered at the sheriff’s station when they arrived, and Belle rushed inside ahead of Rumple to check on everyone.

   “I’m sure everything’s going to be just fine,” she said to Emma as the two women embraced.

   “Yeah, well everything’s on Regina at this point,” Emma said, eyes wide with worry.

   “Of course,” Belle said softly. “Where is Regina now?” she asked, glancing around the room.

   “Right here,” Regina called, striding into the room holding a variety of magical objects. “I went back to my vault to collect a few things, and now I think I’ve got everything I need,” she said, setting it all down on the table.

   She had the book Rumple had given her open to the correct page, and skimmed it once quickly. Then she took a vile from the pocket of her jacket and poured it in to the cauldron that was before her.

   Rumple noted that she’d begun correctly by adding water from the Neverland Sea, also known as the forgotten ocean.

   He continued to follow her process carefully as everyone waited in anticipation.

   Belle sat with Mary Margaret and David, stroking Neal’s face tenderly to soothe his soft cries.

   Regina stopped for a moment after she’d added everything from the table, and a look of confusion crossed her face. “I assume it should start boiling,” she muttered, turning to review the spell page.

   Rumple crossed the room to her side and glanced over at the directions. He sighed in annoyance. “The second page has been torn out,” he realized.

   Regina looked at him in horror. “So all of this work for nothing then?” she said angrily, shaking her head.

   “It’s quite alright, Regina. There should be only one thing left. Anything that belonged to Zelena, or that she came in contact with for a period of time,” Rumple explained.

   Regina ran a hand through her hair in exasperation. “Well I don’t exactly have any sentimental objects of my sister lying around,” she spat.

   Still sitting with Mary Margaret, Belle looked down once more at Neal and noticed his knitted green blanket.

   “Mary Margaret, where did you get this baby blanket?” she asked hastily.

   Mary Margaret whipped to face David.

   “Zelena made it for us when she was helping with the pregnancy,” David remembered.

   Mary Margaret unwrapped the baby from it swiftly and handed it off to Regina’s waiting hands.

   Rumple came forward and took Belle’s hand. “It’s time for us to go,” he said, voice low.

   “We can’t leave now, Rumple. I have to know if it works,” she argued, as a blue mist began to fill the room.

   “I’m sorry, but I can’t take any risks here. These spells can have rather unpleasant side effects sometimes, and I won’t stand by and let anything happen to you,” he finalized, becoming anxious.

   Regina came up behind Belle and placed a hand on her shoulder, giving Rumple a nod of understanding.

   “Belle, Gold is right. I know how these spells work, and I can assure you that this one is going to take care of everything. But it’s better if the two of you go. Sometimes the power can throw everyone around, as you know,” she said as gently as she could.

   “In fact, we should all head outside,” she called out to the room as the cauldron began to shake. Everyone gathered their things in panic and began pushing past each other to reach the doors.

   Seeing her look of alarm, Rumple tried to pull Belle out with him, but she jerked her hand away.

   “I can’t leave them!” she yelled, tears threatening to spill from her pale eyes.

   Anguished, Rumple summoned the power of the contract with his mind and saw her wedding and engagement rings begin to glow.

   “Belle, you will come with me right now,” he shouted at her, and she took his hand at once, suddenly submissive.

   He snapped his fingers, and they were back at home in the library.

   “When will we know if everything’s gone accordingly to plan?” she asked, much calmer than a few moments ago.

    Rumple felt his shoulders relax instantly. He pulled her into a tight embrace, resting his chin atop her head.

   “I expect we should know by morning. But for now it’s time for you to get to bed,” he resolved upon lifting her into his arms.

   And only when he had her situated comfortably against his chest, blissfully asleep, could he himself rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and share your thoughts! More drama and sex to come in future chapters. I hope you have enjoyed reading so far. :)


End file.
